Boyfriend For Hire
by Laylaboo
Summary: While searching for a job, Gabriella runs across a newspaper ad that just might change her life forever. Troyella, rated M for adult content and mild language.


**BOYFRIEND FOR HIRE**

Gabriella Montez sighed as she flipped through the classified ads one Sunday morning in search of a job. So far, she hadn't had any luck. All she'd seen were a couple of ads for babysitting and one for a dog walker. _Come on_, she thought to herself. _Surely they must have something more than a kiddie-job in here somewhere_. Had she thought in a million years that there would be no openings for nurses in her area, she wouldn't have wasted her time earning a degree to become one. She was working toward her Doctorate, but in the meanwhile, she needed a better job than the one she had working as a cashier at Taco Bell. She scanned her way through the next page, only to stop when she read one halfway down the page. **Boyfriend for hire**, the ad read. Gabriella giggled to herself. Who was stupid enough to hire a boyfriend? Was this guy desperate or what? She continued to read. **Goes by the name Troy. Friendly and honest. Loves going to parties and spending romantic evenings on the beach. **The number was listed underneath the bold print in italics. Gabriella grinned. Well, he didn't sound too bad, at least. She continued down the page, scanning quickly through the pet adoption ads. She'd already adopted two animals this way- her shichon puppy, Bella and her Jack Russell Terrier, Ryder. She didn't think she could afford a third. She heard the door to her condo open, but paid little attention as to who was coming in. She was nearly one hundred percent sure that it was her roommate Taylor McKessie, so she wasn't expecting much of a greeting.

"Gabriella, I've got it!" Taylor shrieked as she walked inside.

Gabriella jumped slightly at the outburst and glared up at her best friend. "Do you mind?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure I just had a mini heart attack."

"Sorry," Taylor said sheepishly. "Don't you want to know what I've got to say?"

Gabriella sighed. "What do you 'have', Taylor?"

"Only the best idea ever thought of!"

"Which is...?" Gabriella prompted.

"I know where to get you a date," Taylor stated proudly. She was practically dancing with excitement.

"Tay," Gabriella whined. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now? I'm trying to find a job. I can't be a cashier for the rest of my life, you know. And I still have a term paper to write."

"School and work. Is that all you ever think about?" Taylor asked. "Come on, Gabriella! Live a little."

"And where is this place that you seem to think we're going to?"

"Nightlife. It's a club, Gabriella. Please come, it'll be fun."

Gabriella sighed again. "Fine. But you're writing my term paper when we get back home."

Taylor squealed and danced her way to her bedroom. "Get ready, then, we're leaving in an hour!"

As soon as Taylor was out of seeing and hearing range, Gabriella flipped back a page in the classified ads. Her idea had been brewing in her head ever since Taylor had said the word club. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest as she read one particular ad for the second time. Yes, this was a very good plan. At least she would be able to keep Taylor from embarrassing her by making her go up to random guys at this club. Now if only this Troy person was available tonight...

She pulled her iPhone from her pocket and dialed the number with shaky fingers. She held the phone about an inch from her ear, prepared to hang up if she absolutely couldn't bring herself to speak. She waited as it rang once, twice, three times. A male's voice replaced the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Um, hello," Gabriella replied, her mouth feeling about as dry as the Sahara Desert. "Is this Troy?"

"Yes," the man replied. Gabriella thought she could hear a hint of a smile in his voice. "Can I help you?"

"Well...I, uh, I read your ad in the paper." She swallowed, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Today's paper."

"And...?"

"And, I, uh, was wondering if you did the whole 'boyfriend' thing just for one evening?"

"One evening, huh? Well, it might cost you a little extra... Are you calling for yourself or for a friend?"

"M-myself," she replied.

"And what might your name be, darling?"

"Oh." Gabriella blushed. She'd forgotten to introduce herself. "My name is Gabriella."

"That's a nice name. When do you need me?"

"Well, I was thinking...tonight. In about an hour."

"That'll cost you double," Troy replied, smirking as he teased her.

"Look, I don't care how much it costs. As long as it will get me out of being interrogated by a bunch of disgusting pigs, I'm willing to pay whatever you want."

"How do you know I'm not a disgusting pig?"

Gabriella was taken aback for a moment. "Well...I don't. But I trust you. Can I trust you? It says in your ad that you're honest. I assume that means you're trustworthy as well."

"You can trust me. I swear on my life that you can trust me. So where am I supposed to meet you, then?"

"It's called Nightlife, I guess."

"Yes, I know where it is. I'll meet you there in one hour."

"Okay. Um, bye."

He chuckled. "Goodbye, Gabriella."

When Gabriella ended the call, she let out a slight sigh of relief. Now that that was over, and now that she had a fake date, she was feeling better about the whole situation. She stood up, stretched, and then walked to her bedroom. All she had left to do was find something to wear, which would be hard considering she'd never been out partying before. The only dress she had was the one she'd worn to her cousin's wedding last summer. And surely that wouldn't do. She pawed through the articles of clothing that were hanging in her closet, making a face at each one. Exactly what she'd feared- she didn't have anything suitable to wear to her first club outing.

"Taylor?" she called wearily. Taylor was at her door in less than a minute, sporting a black halter top and mini-skirt ensemble. She had her favorite pair of black pumps in her left hand and a stick of lipstick in her other hand. "I don't have anything to wear," Gabriella muttered. "Do you have something I could borrow?"

Taylor nodded, pursing her lips as she thought about which outfit would be best for her friend. "I'll be back," she replied after a minute of inspection. "Stay right here." She was back in thirty seconds, carrying a cheetah-print bubble dress and brown rhinestone buckle peeptoes. "This should work," she said, smiling. "Try it on."

Gabriella self-consciously slipped out of her sweats and tank top and slipped the dress over her head. She stared at herself in the mirror, then turned to Taylor to get her opinion. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Like that dress was made just for you, honey," Taylor replied, a smile the size of the Golden Gate Bridge spreading across her face. "The shoes will make it the perfect grinding outfit."

"Grinding?" Gabriella repeated. She wrinkled her nose up at the word. "That sounds so slutty, Tay."

"You're too innocent," Taylor tittered. "I swear, before the night's up, I will make absolutely sure that you've lost that innocence." She winked at her. "I put a condom in your purse, just in case."

"Ew, Taylor! I'm not going to this place to let some slob get into my pants. I'm going because I need to get out. And besides, I'll die if I go one more night without a good drink or two."

"There's my girl," Taylor said, grinning. She turned and walked back down the hallway, singing as she went.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill her," Gabriella murmured to herself. "I'm not even kidding. She's going to die."

* * *

An hour later, Gabriella and Taylor arrived at the club. Gabriella looked around nervously. She hadn't thought everything through in her hurry to lock in her date for the evening. She'd completely forgotten to ask Troy exactly where he would meet her. At the door? At one of the many tables that circled the club? By the bar? At the far end of the dance floor? She was barely conscious of Taylor's question. "Gabriella, what are you looking for?"

"Uh...no one. I mean, nothing," Gabriella stuttered. "Just looking around."

A voice floated up from the table behind them. "Excuse me, miss. Would you like to join me for a drink?" The girls turned to look at the man who'd spoken. He was looking directly at Gabriella. The man was young, maybe twenty-five or twenty-six years old. Just a few years older than Gabriella's twenty-two years. He had a beautiful mop of light brown hair with a hint of dark blonde mixed in. Not highlights, exactly. More like sunlights- those natural highlights you get when you spend hours upon end under the sun. He wore it naturally, letting it lay in a slightly mussed sort of way. His eyes were a deep ocean-blue, the color that every girl wished she'd been born with, the color they tried to attain by wearing colored contact lenses. But his were natural. Soft and warm at the same time. Smiling, shimmering. His skin showed the effects of a late-summer tan that had begun to fade with the beginning of autumn. He had slight dimples when he smiled, his snow-white teeth gleaming in the soft light of the club. He raised one perfect eyebrow at her, waiting for her response.

"I-I- sure," she finally spit out. She sat down across from him at the table and smiled up at Taylor. Taylor squealed and turned around, disappearing in the crowd within seconds. Gabriella turned back to the man, still smiling. "Nice to meet you," she began, forgetting that she was supposed to be searching for this Troy character. She was lost in the eyes of the angel that had stolen her from Taylor. "Thanks for saving me from her. She keeps trying to set me up with guys that she knows, and it hasn't worked out so well. Wait...you don't know her, do you?"

The man smirked at her. "No, I can't say I do. So who's she been setting you up with? You looked kind of terrified when you walked in, like she'd told you that you were going on a date with a serial killer or something."

Gabriella laughed slightly. "No serial killers. Not tonight, anyway. Actually, tonight she was just going to shove me up against some slob on the dance floor in hopes that I'd...you know...with him."

"And would you have...you know?" His eyes displayed no surprise nor disgust at the idea of this beautiful girl inflicting desire upon a random guy...or maybe himself.

"Of course not," Gabriella stated immediately. "I mean...I'm not into the whole...one night stand thing."

"A one night stand, huh? Who said it would have to be a one night stand? What if that particular guy was your soul mate or something freaky like that?"

"In that case...I guess I wouldn't mind." She paused for a moment. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Like, love at first sight?"

Gabriella nodded. "I suppose you could call it that."

"If I met her, then yes. Otherwise...I don't think so. It just seems so surreal, you know? Meeting someone, and then knowing five seconds later that she, or he in your case, is the person you're supposed to marry and spend the rest of your life with? It just doesn't seem possible, even for me."

She laughed. "You think pretty highly of yourself don't you?"

"Who doesn't think highly of themselves?"

"Um, lots of people."

He laughed. "I was just kidding. I don't, actually. Do you?"

She furrowed her brow. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for starters, you're dressed like a goddess. You look...well, you look...hot. No, not just hot. You look beautiful."

She blushed madly. "Thanks," she murmured. She clutched her bag to her stomach, ready to make a run for it. "I have to go. I'm waiting for someone after all," she added. "I'm sorry." She stood up and started to walk into the crowd of people near the bar. But before she could push her way through, she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist.

"Wait...I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," the man pleaded. "Just give me another chance."

Gabriella turned to face him. "I told you, I'm waiting for someone."

"Maybe I can help you look for him. What's his name?"

She pursed her lips. "Troy," she replied.

He was taken aback for a moment. "Troy?"

"Yeah, you know, like the city? As in, the Trojan War?"

"I know...I asked because...that's my name." He paused. "Is...is your name Gabriella, by any chance?"

She couldn't believe this. This was the guy she'd come to meet? This gorgeous angel of a man? She nodded slowly. "You're Troy? The newspaper ad Troy?"

Troy laughed. "Yes, I'm...the newspaper ad Troy. So you're Gabriella."

She nodded again. "Yep."

"So..."

This was awkward. This was very awkward. It had been easier to talk to him before she'd known that he was her date. "I'm sorry for walking off on you like that," she began, blushing. "It's just...no one's ever said anything like that to me."

"No one's ever told you that you're beautiful?" Troy frowned.

She shook her head. "Never. Well, unless you count my parents." Troy was staring at her in bewilderment, and she began to feel uncomfortable again. "What?" she snapped without thinking.

"I can't believe that not one single guy has told you how beautiful you are."

She raked her teeth over her bottom lip nervously. "I take that back. There is...one guy...who's told me that."

"Oh?" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly in disappointment. "Who's that?"

She grinned. "You."

He grinned sheepishly. "Oh. You had me worried there for a minute."

"Worried?" She was confused. She thought he'd want her say something like that. "Why were you worried?"

"I was worried that I wasn't the only one who'd ever thought you were the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on."

She opened her mouth to reply, but was rendered speechless by his words. "Do you really think that, or is that part of the 'fake-dating' thing?"

He smiled encouragingly. "I really think that." While she processed that information, he took the opportunity to take her hand and lead her back to their table. "We never had our drinks," he stated, waving the waiter over to their table. He ordered two semi-strong drinks and an order of curly fries on the side. Gabriella reached for her purse to pull out a few bills to pay for her drink, but Troy reached and placed his hand over hers to stop her. "Everything's on me, beautiful," he insisted.

She grinned at his new nickname for her, not wanting to protest. "Okay," she agreed. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," he replied.

"You're thanking me? For what?"

"For sticking around."

"Oh. Uh...no problem."

"Gabriella?" Troy looked at her intently. "Have you noticed that every single guy within a mile of this seat is staring at you?"

She looked around her for the first time. To her surprise, he was right. Sex-crazed males at every table and on the dance floor were undressing her with their eyes. She looked down immediately in embarrassment, her self-esteem deteriorating just as quickly. She didn't belong here. She belonged at home, watching old reruns of _I Love Lucy_ or _The Simpsons_, doing homework during commercial breaks.

"Hey," Troy whispered, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I need to use the restroom," she whispered back. She stood up and held her purse tightly as she headed for the bathrooms. Their waiter arrived with their drinks and fries shortly after she entered the ladies' room, and Troy sighed as he popped a couple of fries into his mouth. Him and his big mouth. He sipped from his drink, waiting anxiously for her to return. When she did, he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. She slid into her seat without saying a word. She stared down at the table for a long moment before picking up her glass and gulping down her entire drink in less than a minute. Troy stared at her, his eyes wide in shock. "Things don't bother me as much when I'm drunk," she explained to him.

He was still staring at her when she'd finished her second round and was about to order a third. "Gabriella," he said. "You should stop. You're going to get drunk."

"I know I am," she replied. "I told you, things don't bother me when I'm drunk."

"Things happen at bars that should bother you, though," he plead. "Bad things."

"Things that I won't have to worry about when we're out on the dance floor pretending to be enjoying ourselves," she counter-acted.

That hit him like she'd physically reached over and slapped him in the face. "Pretending?" he repeated.

"Yes...we're on a fake date remember?"

"I remember...I was just under the impression that maybe it wasn't so fake after all," he murmured.

"I thought you wanted it be fake?"

"Well...the truth is, Gabriella...I really do like you."

"So now it's not a fake date?"

"I hope not. Unless...you still want it be?"

She shook her head. "No. So... It's a real date now?"

He smiled. "I suppose it is. Would you like to dance?" He motioned toward the dance floor.

She glanced over, eying the other dancers. She bit her lip in thought. "But what about all of those slobs out there who were staring at me earlier?"

"If any one of them comes even remotely close to you, I'll make sure he loses both arms and both legs."

She giggled. "I didn't know you had a violent side to you, Troy," she said.

He winked at her. "I don't have one. Yet. But I will if anyone tries to steal you away from me."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "Well, in that case, yes, I would like to dance with you."

He took her hand and led her to the far left corner of the dance floor, near the emergency exit. He turned and pulled her toward him, resting his left hand on the small of her back and taking her left hand into his open right hand. Her free arm wrapped instinctively around his waist and her face nuzzled into his chest as they began to sway to the music. She looked up at him after a moment and opened her mouth to speak. "I thought this was a club," she said.

"It is," he assured her. "Why do you ask?"

"I wasn't asking, really. My question was actually why they weren't playing more...upbeat music. Like on television and in movies."

He laughed jovially. "They will. It's still early in the evening. The dinner rush isn't over quite yet, and some people don't come here for the clubbing. Some come for the food. But as soon as ten o' clock rolls around, things will start to get dirty."

"Dirty?" She made a face. "That reminds me of the reason I didn't want to come in the first place. Taylor told me she'd find someone for me to grind with."

Troy smirked at her. "Grinding, huh? Well, now, she doesn't have to find you someone, does she? You've done a pretty good job yourself." She grinned. "Don't worry, we don't have to grind if you'd rather not to."

"Good," she replied, a smile playing on her lips. "I don't know how to grind, anyway."

He looked surprised. "Really? You've never even watched other people do it? Not even on television?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I don't care to watch that kind of stuff."

"I'm surprised your friend over there hasn't taught you how to grind." Gabriella followed his gaze over to where Taylor was flirting with a guy she'd met on the dance floor. She looked up and waved at Gabriella, unable to contain her excitement for her best friend. "I honestly don't know how she _hasn't_ taught you that. She seems to be pretty...outgoing."

Gabriella nodded. "Oh, she is. Trust me."

At that moment, an upbeat song started, and Troy murmured quietly in her ear. "Do you want _me _to teach you?"

She gasped quietly. "Troy...I...I..."

"Gabriella, darling, we don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with it." Troy's blue eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones as he waited for her to respond.

"Not in public," she whispered. "Please."

He smirked. "Does that mean that I can teach you in private?"

She thought for a moment. "I suppose...as long as...you know...nothing happens."

"I assume you mean nothing, as in sex?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry, Gabby, we don't have to do anything that you're not ready to do."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you," she replied. "One hundred percent."

"Good. You want to get out of here? We could go to my place, or yours...and we don't have to do anything, I promise. We could watch a movie or play _Guitar Hero_."

"That sounds fun," she said. "Of course, if you want to play video games, we'll have to go to your place. I don't own any of those."

He stared at her incredulously. "You don't?"

"None at all. Mostly I work and go to school. I don't really have time for anything like that."

"Oh? What are you going to school for?"

"Well, for now, I'm just taking a couple of classes. I'm in between majors right now. I got my RN certificate in August. I'm just trying to find a position."

"A nurse, huh?"

She blushed, glad that the discussion had changed from sex to school. "Yeah. What about you? What are you doing?"

"I just opened up my own MD practice," he replied, smiling brightly at her.

"You...you're a...a doctor?" she asked, tripping over her own words.

"That I am," he stated proudly.

"How old are you?" She couldn't help asking. He had to be older than she'd thought, if he'd had time to go through medical school.

"Thirty-two," he said, smirking once again at her nonchalance. "And yourself?"

"I'm twenty-two," she replied.

"Well, Miss Gabriella, I understand that you're looking for a nursing position. Are you up for an interview?"

She couldn't speak. She had to have been dreaming. First, she'd met the guy of her dreams by way of a newspaper ad she'd earlier found to be ridiculously out of sorts, and now, said guy of her dreams happened to be a _doctor _and was offering her a job?

"Of course," she said, winded. "When should I come by your office?"

He winked at her. "I have a private office at my apartment. Why don't we hold your interview there?"

She smiled. "Sounds perfect." She waved at Taylor, who pointed down to her purse and winked. Gabriella blushed again. Taylor just had to ruin the moment by reminding her of the condom she'd snuck into Gabriella's bag. She shook her head a little, but followed Troy to his car. He looked at her, and she read the question in his eyes. "She thinks we're going to...you know."

He laughed. "Like I said, we don't have to do anything."

"I know." They were quiet then, and Gabriella watched out the window as they drove through town to Troy's apartment complex. She was lost in thought when he finally pulled into a parking space and came to open her door. Without another moment of pondering, Gabriella jumped into his arms, pulled his face to her level and connected her lips with his, slowly and gently. "Forget everything I said about not wanting to have sex," she whispered into his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mmm," he replied. "At least wait until we get inside my apartment," he added huskily. "I don't want the neighbors to see the doctor and his new employee-slash-girlfriend making love in the parking lot."

"Girlfriend?" she asked, blinking up at him before a dazzling smile lit up her features.

He nodded. "If you'll do me the honor."

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend," she whispered. "Now let's go inside and get...busy."

"Yes, let's," he said, kissing her neck hungrily. "I'm looking forward to getting busy with you."

Gabriella giggled. "Okay, Dr. Bolton. Take me inside and examine me."

Troy wiggled his eyebrows. "Naughty, are we?" he observed as he carried her into the building and to his apartment.

"I can be," she replied thoughtfully. She blushed, considering telling him that she was as of yet still purely innocent when it came to sex. It was now or never, she thought to herself. And she was almost sure he would figure it out soon, anyway. "I..." she began. "Well, I've...never been before," she admitted. She averted her eyes to the floor, waiting for his response.

It came a few moments later. "You're a virgin?" he asked.

She nodded. She could almost feel the blood rushing to her head as her blush deepened. "Like I said earlier, there's never been someone."

He grinned a floppy grin. "Want to know what I think of that?" he asked. Their eyes met, and his lips pressed softly against hers. When he pulled away, he said, "I think that's one of my favorite things about you."

"Why's that?" she asked as he sat down backwards on the couch and pulled her into his lap. He removed her shoes and massaged her feet for a moment before reaching over and flipping on the dim floor lamp that resided next to the couch.

"Because it makes you...you. And I wouldn't want you to be anyone but you, Gabriella." He kissed her again, his hands reaching behind her and fumbling with the zipper on her dress. He finally slid the silky bodice over her head, leaving her in only her matching lime green bra-and-panties set from Victoria's Secret. His eyes raked over her beautiful, curvy figure before he said anything more. "You sure you still want this?" he asked.

She nodded. "I do, more than anything, Troy."

Without a word, he moved them so that her head was resting against the arm of the couch and he was hovering over her. She slid her hands up his shirt, feeling herself grow weak when she felt his muscles shiver slightly at her touch. Within seconds, every piece of clothing they'd worn that evening was strewn across the room. Troy's hands ran over her skin, and she felt goosebumps form where his fingers trailed. Not once in her life had she ever felt this way. This was the greatest feeling in the world, she was sure of it. Just when she was sure she couldn't stand to wait another moment, he pulled away. She whimpered.

"Shh, baby, I'm just getting that condom that your friend was so kind enough to donate to us," Troy coaxed, reaching into her purse and fishing around for a moment before pulling the small foil wrapper out. He ripped it open and slid it swiftly onto his manhood. He positioned himself on top of her and paused. "I'll be careful, baby, I promise," he said when he saw the worried look on her face. "Nice and easy. I don't want to hurt you. Do you trust me?"

She nodded, and he captured her lips with his as he slowly started to push into her. She whimpered again at the feeling of having her innocence taken from her. He paused, whispering into her ear, "I'm sorry, baby." He kissed away the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek, and she nuzzled her face against his neck, willing him to continue. And so he did, just as he'd promised. When he'd finally managed to slide into her fully and easily a few times, he stopped and waited for her to open her eyes. She did, and he smiled. " The worst part's over. Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Make love to me, Troy Bolton."

"You can bet your bottom dollar I will," Troy grunted as he continued to slide into her.

"I don't think I have to bet my bottom dollar," she replied, slightly out of breath. "I think I would only have to bet my bottom, and I doubt that's necessary, seeing as you already have that."

"Hell, yes, I do," he replied, kissing her neck hungrily. "I have everything I could ask for and more."

She wrapped her legs around his torso, willing him to push deeper into her. Within minutes, they were both panting as they moved together as one. "Troy..." she purred as she felt herself grow weak. She closed her eyes tightly, and suddenly, she was in heaven. When she came back down from her high, she opened her eyes and gazed up into Troy's eyes. He'd orgasmed when she had, and he'd already finished emptying his seed into the condom. He was smiling down at her, waiting to gauge her reaction to their love making.

"Gabriella?" he asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" she asked, still waiting for her heart rate to slow back to normal. She smiled back at him weakly.

"How was your first time?"

Since she was barely able to speak, she reached up, pulled his face down close to hers, and kissed him passionately. "It was perfect," she whispered breathlessly. "You're perfect."

"Well in that case, how about round two?" he replied, smirking.

"Round two?"

"Mhmm," he replied, tossing the used condom into the trash can next to the couch and replacing it with a new one. "And round three, and round four, and round five..." He trailed off when she kissed him again, and they continued to make love well into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella snuck quietly into the condo she shared with Taylor, trying not to wake her best friend. But as soon as she turned on the light in the foyer, she noticed a figure sitting anxiously on the couch. The figure jumped up, squealing as it did so. Taylor practically pounced on Gabriella before she'd even taken her shoes off. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

Gabriella smiled a heavenly smile. "I'm in love," she replied. "And I got a job."

"Who is he? What's his name? What does he do for a living?" Taylor prodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Tay. You make breakfast, I'll talk. Deal?"

"Deal." The two girls headed for their tiny kitchen. Gabriella fell behind a little, pulling from her pocket the beautiful diamond ring Troy had bestowed upon her during the early morning hours of the most perfect night of her life. She slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand, where it would stay for the rest of her life. She couldn't believe how wonderful her life had gotten overnight; she had a steady job and was engaged to the man of her dreams all because she'd picked up the newspaper in search of work and had run across that simple ad: **Boyfriend for hire**.

* * *

I had imagined a much better ending to this, but this is how it turned out. Hopefully you enjoyed it anyway. :) I might add an epilogue, if enough people request one. As always, thanks for reading and please review! :)

xoxo, Layla


End file.
